


Feathers

by Rinienne



Series: Serpent's Song [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: A collection of one-shots set post the Serpent's Song. Can be read as stand alone established relationship Samifer fics, if you squint and ignore some minor things, like Jack having a pet hellhound.1. Changes:The bed in Sam's room was too small for two.2. Rules and Regulations:With two couples leaving under one roof, there bound to be some tension. Dean is trying to set ground rules about appropriate levels of public displays of affection. Lucifer declares war.





	1. Changes

Fear was the first thing Sam remembered. As the realization of what he’d just done struck him, it consumed him whole, immobilized him, rendering him absolutely helpless.

But then he saw the light and felt something he knew he shouldn’t. As the marble floor before an altar cracked open and the brilliant light filled the room, Sam’s mouth opened in awe, adoration.

It were two such contradicting things, that the young hunter couldn’t even comprehend how it was possible to experience both of them simultaneously, but there he was looking in the face of the devil, terrified and wonderstruck.

Sam Winchester released Lucifer from his cage, dooming the entire world and everyone he loved, but the real consequences of his actions could not even start to wrap around his mind.

***

“Just wrap it around the corner, like this,” he explained pulling a side of a clean bed sheet over the brand new mattress in demonstration.

Not that his previous mattress was old. In fact, he’d only gotten it a few years ago, when he and Dean first discovered the Men of Letters bunker. But recently he replaced his entire bed to a one that was significantly bigger, so the new mattress was a must.

Lucifer grunted something that Sam couldn’t understand, but followed the hunter’s instructions. In the end, the two of them managed to make the bed without serious incidents, and it was a victory on its own. Perhaps not a big one, but memorable nonetheless.

“I still think a king sized one would’ve fit in here just fine,” the archangel pointed out. “My wings would’ve felt so much more comfortable on it.”

“You just like the name,” Sam rolled his eyes. He wanted to point out Lucifer didn’t even need to sleep, but the hunter liked to share the bed every night with him, so he wasn’t going to complain. Plus, as Lucifer explained, he enjoyed the experience of sleeping and waking up, and every human thing the archangel liked was a good thing in Sam’s book.

“I am the kind,” Lucifer winked.

Sam wanted to retort with something dirty, something about standing on his knees before his majesty, but he bit his lip. It was the archangel’s job to make obscene jokes and not his.

Instead, he sighed and looked around his room, which seemed rather tiny with this new piece of furniture. There was enough space to move around, but it was a tight fit. Sam wondered if he could move his desk and bookcase into a different bedroom and turn it into his study.

Lucifer meanwhile simply climbed into the bed, already missing his jeans and shoes — it was a nice thing not having a need to shower, or brush teeth, or go to restroom. He splayed in the middle of the mattress, and was now looking at Sam with an expectation.

“You wanna try it out?” he grinned sheepishly.

***

It was cold in the motel room, and a hand on Sam’s shoulder made it worse somehow. A first ping of worry, wrongness settled at the pit of his stomach like a chunk of ice, and no matter how hard the hunter tried to push it away, it wasn’t working.

It wasn’t Jess who spoke softly to him, it wasn’t her voice. The palm that held him turned even cooler now, and the chill from it was seeping through the cotton of Sam’s shirt, through his skin and his muscles, until even his bones felt like freezing over. And yet, something in it was nice too, as if Sam was starving for any form of contact, and even something so disturbing as this came as a welcomed gesture.

_“Let me give you a gift. Let me give you everything.”_

_“I don’t want anything from you!”_

It was a dream, but the disgust from the touch between them, disgust from the sick enjoyment of it was real. Even when Sam moved away, when he stood as far from the fallen archangel as the limited space of the room allowed it, the sensation left from his hand lingered, as if branding him.

Sam was never going to allow this to repeat, he would never allow Lucifer lay a single finger on him. He will never say yes to the devil.

***

“Yes,” Sam hissed through his gritted teeth, his head falling backwards onto the pillow. He felt Lucifer tremble over him, a tiny whimper escaping the archangel’s lips, as if this single world meant everything. And maybe it did, it meant a whole lot for both of them.

Lucifer’s mouth landed on Sam’s neck, his tongue swiping over it, his teeth scraping over the stubble, his own scruff tickling the hunter, making him shiver.

“Say it again,” the archangel exhaled. His breath was a little chilly, pleasant against the hunter’s overheated skin, but not nearly enough to really bring any relief from the almost feverish temperature that was consuming him.

“Yes... yes,” Sam was muttering again and again, with each ragged breath he took, between each of the archangel’s thrusts.

Every part of his body was buzzing, his skin feeling too tight for his body, as if he was intoxicated, drunk with pleasure. It was too much, and not nearly enough at the same time. The hunter wanted more, needing to hold onto the archangel as if his life depended on it.

He ran his hands up Lucifer’s back, feeling the muscles shift under the archangel’s skin with every movement he made. The hunter found his wings next, his finger entangling with the soft feathers, pulling, ruffling, making Lucifer gasp.

Sam thought he could never get enough of this, could never get tired of touching the archangel, could never stop craving this contact between them.

***

He felt trapped in his own body. He could see everything, as some of his senses were still intact, but he had no control over his movements, his actions. The words that were coming out of his mouth were not his.

Lucifer won. He let the archangel in, and he overpowered him so effortlessly it wasn’t even a challenge. Now the entire world was going to be destroyed because of Sam, because he wasn’t strong enough. It made the hunter angry and desperate and so hurt he thought nothing could ever compare to this feeling.

But it wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that, for the first time in his life, Sam felt whole. As if he was reunited with a part of himself that had been missing the entire time, and he never knew it wasn’t there.

_“Come on, Sam. You have to admit, you can feel it, right? The exhilaration. And you know why that is? Because we are two halves made whole.”_

Sam liked it. And he hated himself for liking it, because liking it made him a bad guy, a villain. Because everything about this was wrong.

 _“I'm gonna rip you apart from the inside out!”_ he said, feeling anger boiling in him, rage making him see red. _“I hate you.”_

***

Lucifer laid on his stomach, rubbing his cheek against the pillow and humming appreciatively. He looked content and very pleased, and Sam couldn’t hold himself from reaching out and rubbing the fuzzy mess of his hair, making it even worse. The sound that came out Lucifer’s mouth could’ve been only described as a purr.

“I love the new bed,” the archangel smiled, his arms, legs and wings stretching out to occupy as much space as it was possible.

“Mhmm,” Sam managed to make a sound of agreement. He was too relaxed and quite a little drowsy himself to speak more than it was absolutely necessary.

Lucifer turned to glance at Sam with one eye, as half of his face was still smooshed against the pillow. “And I love you,” he added, the words of affection coming more naturally to the devil than treats of horrible pain, suffering and death.

Sam grinned and moved closer, nuzzling into the archangel’s shoulder. “I love you too,” he replied feeling himself starting to slowly drift to sleep.


	2. Rules and Regulations

Sam enjoyed watching Lucifer. It’d been almost half a year since they defeated Michael from the alternative universe, and a few months since Lucifer almost entirely moved into the bunker. Their relationship was still very new and, with Lucifer needing to return to Heaven once in a while to help his brother, and Sam and Dean leaving regularly for hunts, they hadn’t exactly had all the time for themselves.

That was why Sam made it a priority not to move his eyes away from the archangel every time they were together.

“Try it, tell if it’s too salty again,” Lucifer asked offering a spoonful of scrambled eggs to the hunter, reaching over the countertop separating them.

Sam did, humming and nodding in reply. “S’good.”

He still couldn’t figure out if Lucifer liked to cook, or he considered it an obligation to prepare breakfasts for Jack and him as a part of being a good parent and a good boyfriend.

It was a difficult task for the archangel, considering he couldn't taste food the same way humans did. He could write down a list of every chemical compound the food consisted of, but couldn’t tell if it had too much salt. The last time he tried making scrambled eggs, they were so salty Sam thought they could battle demons with the dish.

Lucifer beamed at the compliment, and he looked as a adorable as the devil had no right to be. That was why Sam found himself getting up from his stool and moving around the counter to place a kiss onto his lips. He planned it to be a simple peck, but Lucifer hooked his arm around the huter’s waist and deepened it. Yet, it wasn’t really heated either, just two of them standing in the middle of the kitchen, leisurely moving their lips, enjoying the solidness of the embrace.

“Son of a bitch!” came a surprised exhale from the other side of the kitchen, and when Sam hurried to pull away from the archangel, he saw his brother turning on his hill and stomping out. “People are actually eating there!” he muttered on his way.

There was a ping of embarrassment Sam could feel, but he heard Lucifer laugh. The sound of it vibrated through the hunter’s chest, making him relax again.

***

Sam didn't think much of that incident. It wasn’t like Dean had no idea about his relationship with Lucifer, and they weren’t really doing something incriminating there. It changed the next morning, when he came to the kitchen and found something hanging on the wall.

On the closer examination, this something turned out to be a plain piece of paper with a printed text that read:

_“No inappropriate behavior allowed in the kitchen.”_

Raising an eyebrow, Sam tore the thing from the white tile, looking at it with confusion. And yes, he would be the first one to say some behaviours were only acceptable for when behind the closed doors. He even agreed they went a tiny bit overboard last morning, but it didn’t mean Dean needed to be an ass about it.

And really, how many times Sam walked on him? Just the last week he came to the library to see his brother making out with Castiel, and it was a million times worse, because they had almost started to lose clothes.

He heard someone approaching him and, glancing in the direction of the sound, he saw Lucifer. The archangel came to him looking over his shoulder, and hummed as he saw the piece of paper.

“Well, I guess it’s a war,” he announced and when the hunter turned to look at him, he saw an amused expression on his face. Sam had a really bad feeling about it.

***

Turned out there were more papers like this, hanging all around the bunker. _“Please lock the bathroom door when inside,”_ said the paper in the bathroom, as if Sam could ever forget to.  _“This area is for research only,”_ was printed on the paper in the library, as if Dean thought his brother was going to have sex on every table there — the fact Sam had visually compared the height of said tables with the height of Lucifer’s hips didn’t mean he really planned to do it. Maybe.

As Sam was moving from one location to another determined to find them all before anyone else could see the stupid signs, Lucifer practically ambushed him. “Come with me,” he said and there was a dangerous kind of smirk on his face, which told Sam he was up for no good.

Sam pondered if he needed to put a stop to it before the archangel did something stupid, but he wa also a little curious, so he allowed to be dragged. A few turns later, the hunter realized Lucifer was leading him into the garage, towards the Impala and he suddenly put two and two together.

“Dean is going to murder us,” he said as Lucifer opened the backseat door and gently pushed him inside.

“I told you, it’s a war now,” Lucifer replied climbing in after him, straddling his hips.

Snapping his fingers, he disappeared all their clothes, and Sam found his bare rear pressed against the leather seat of the car with the weight of Lucifer’s body. The archangel leant in, pressing his lips against Sam’s starting to kiss him almost desperately, his hands running down the hunter’s body until both of them were breathless.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this,” Lucifer groaned, his voice rasp with arousal. He proceeded to push him down untill Sam was laying flat on his back, his too long for the space legs bent at the knee. Leaning over him, the archangel spread his wings, blocking Sam’s view on the world outside the car completely.

“I did,” Sam confessed, feeling more excited about this rebellious behaviour than he had any reason to be. “To tell the truth, I’m still not sure it’s not just a really good dream.”

“Allow me to prove you it isn’t,” Lucifer licked his lips, lowering himself onto the hunter’s already slick length, starting to slowly move up and down, riding him with shameless abandon.

The archangel had his mouth open, his eyes half-lidded, and the sounds of pleasure were escaping his lips. This was so erotic, Sam was sure he wasn’t going to last long. But then again, maybe it was for the best, given their current location.

***

When Sam returned upstairs, trying his best not to grin like a fool, he stumbled onto his mother. She was still wearing a jacket and held a duffel bag in her hand, only just returning from a hunting trip. It was a little strange that she entered the bunker through the main gate instead of the garage, but it was also a great luck for Sam who had been just having sex there.

“Hey, mom!” Sam greeted walking towards her, reaching out for the bag in her hand in a silent offer of help. “How was it?”

“Nothing serious,” Mary responded allowing her stuff to be taken and following Sam towards her room. “Just had to burn a guy’s bones.”

They reached the corridor leading to the living quarters, and the door to Dean’s room opened, Sam’s brother poking his head out. “Mom!” he smiled. “Did you kick the ghost’s ass?”

“Of course I did,” she nodded.

Dean grinned at her and almost started to turn around. “Oh, yeah!” he added stopping half way. “Sam, we need to go do a quick grocery run before it’s dark. There’s some frozen stuff, but if mom’s back let’s have a proper dinner.”

“Actually,” Mary responded, “I wasn’t planning to stay tonight.”

“Did you find another hunt?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Umm,” she averted her eyes, looking down at the floor. “Not really, I just...”

“No!” Dean said, then shook his head. “I mean, please, mom, stay for a day or two. You’ve been out from home for almost two weeks now.”

Mary moved her eyes from Dean to Sam. There was a lot of uncertainty in her eyes, but she finally nodded. “Very well,” she said with a smile that to Sam seemed a little bit too forced. “I guess a few days would be fine. I could try cooking something again with you.”

“Great!” Dean beamed before turning to Sam. “Now go pretty up your hair or whatever, and we’re leaving in five minutes.”

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t respond, too distracted by a different thought. There was something not entirely right in their exchange, some sort of tension between the three of them. Sam could feel it, and he knew Dean felt it too, but he had no idea if he could ask.

***

Dean looked pissed. He stood in front of the Impala with a big frown on his face, holding a piece of paper in his hands. “Really now?” He asked annoyed without even turning his head.

Sam walked towards him, trying to ignore his brother’s sour mood. He had a suspicion why Dean might’ve been upset, but he didn’t know how he could’ve figured it out. Sam made sure the car looked as unassuming as the moment before Lucifer dragged him onto the back seat. “Huh?” he pretended to be surprised.

With a groan, Dean passed him the paper and when Sam was finally able to see what was on it, he felt his face starting to burn. _“I swear I’ll kill you if you screw in the car,”_ was printed on it. Underneath the printed letters there was an addendum in a very blocky, almost chicken scratch handwriting. Out of context, Sam would’ve never been able to recognize it as Lucifer’s, because he knew the archangel could write really neatly. This is, however, was surely done by him. _“Too late,”_ was written in black ink, and a winking face with horns was drawn next to it.

Signing, Sam crumbled the paper and hid it into his pocket not to litter. He hadn’t seen it earlier and pondered if Lucifer had hid the warning, retaping it as they were done. Of course, he could blame it all on the archangel, but he could’ve put up a bigger fight. Or, well, any fight at all for that matter. No, the desecration of the Impala was on both of them. But it wasn't like Dean was a saint.

“As if it’s the first time someone had sex in it,” he groaned trying to stop himself from feeling embarrassed. “Hell, _I’ve seen_ you having sex in there so many times I actually lost count. And please don’t tell me you and Cas haven’t done it.”

This time it was Dean turn to look uncomfortable and the younger Winchester counted it as a personal victory. “Dude, seriously?” he glared at Sam. “Not in the friggin garage!”

Sam sighed before walking towards the passenger seat, opening the door and getting inside. He hoped that it was the end of their argument, but it seemed he was out of luck.

“Ok, fine,” Dean said as he followed him in and started the engine. It rattled a little, and the familiarity of the sound soothed the hunter a little, his embarrassment dissolving. “But from now on, let’s try to... um, minimize the chances of exposing family members to something that can scare them for life,” he proposed turning the Impala around and proceeding to the tunnel out of the bunker.

Sam rubbed his face, feeling a beginning of a headache. “Because printed signs that say ‘don’t screw the car’ are surely innocent!”

“You are the one who started it. Not my fault you guys decided kitchen is an appropriate place to make out.”

“Make out?” Sam raising his eyebrow. “That was just a short, almost innocent kiss. You, on the other hand, could pay attention to the plank in your own eye.  When I once walked on your and Cas, I wasn’t sure if you were kissing or trying to eat each-other. Or is it, once again, only acceptable if you’re the one doing it?”

Dean huffed, but before he could retord, Sam pushed again. “Admit it, you only being a pain because it’s Lucifer,” he sighed. “I know you dislike him, and perhaps still can’t believe he’s changed, but could you at least try giving him a chance?”

“First of all, I am giving him a lot of chances,” Dean replied pointing a finger at his brother. “No way in hell he’ll be around you otherwise. Or don’t you remember who helped you getting him back? Second of all, I don’t hate him, ok? We actually...” and then Dean just went silent, his hand falling back onto the steering wheel. They entered the long dark tunnel leading out of the garage. There were lights in here, but it was still difficult to see well. Still, Sam could practically feel his brother tensing up. “We actually talked.”

The younger hunter froze in place, feeling the air in the Impala suddenly getting a little stiff. What Dean and Lucifer could possible talk about? About him? And how would that conversation go? Sam was well aware Lucifer could drop his sarcastic act and have a decent human conversation. In fact the archangel was very serious when he wanted to and was one of the most intellectual and interesting interlocutors he had ever had a pleasure talking to.

According to how tense his brother became, it was either the conversation itself unexpected to him, or the outcome of it, and Sam had no idea what worried him the most. He felt like a teenager who just bought his date home to introduce them to the family. Except they were so much past it by now.

He wanted to make a joke about it to defuse the tension, but the only joke he could come up with was going to send him into another spiral of nervous anticipation and worry with a pinch of self-doubt.

“What did you talk about?” he tried the direct approach instead. He could imagine his brother coming at Lucifer with threats of killing him in case he was going to hurt Sam. To tell the truth, he wouldn’t have been surprised if that was exactly what happened, but it surely proceeded somewhere else.

“That and that,” Dean shrugged, making it sound as if they were discussing weather and not his and Sam’s romantic involvement. “You know what, let’s just drop the entire thing.”

That was what Sam wanted from the start, but now when Dean mentioned the conversation he started to want to push. Yet, some part of him also didn’t want to know, and it was a rather frustrating situation. He was really fighting an urge to pull his phone out and text Lucifer, but he knew the archangel well enough to realize he was only going to make it worse somehow — Lucifer was really, really good at making things worse.

“Fine,” Sam finally agreed. “Let’s drop it.”

“And no more making out in public spaces!” Dean added making Sam want to hit his head against the dashboard, because, apparently, he really needed to have the last word.

***

“Well, it could've been worse,” Sam chuckled as he placed a freshly washed plate onto the rack. It was a little tedious to make dishes by hand, but they didn’t have needed plumbing to instal a dishwasher.

Sam had had many concerns about the dinner, because there was still plenty of tension between Dean and Lucifer after the recent events. Yet, beside the archangel being just a little more flirty than his usual self, there was nothing particularly disastrous about it. Sam was fairly sure about it, even if his cheek still burned and felt strangely tingly in the spot Lucifer smooched him in front of everyone.

“Hmm?” Mary raised an eyebrow, looking at him quizzically.

“No, it’s just... a stupid argument we’re continuing to have with Dean,” Sam shook his head. And it was indeed stupid, because, hey, his archangel — the one he was in a serious relationship with, and everyone knew about it — kissed him on the cheek and no-one was traumatized enough to be needing brain bleach.

Mary nodded picking the plate and starting to dry it with a towel. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed. “Have you thought about moving out?”

Sam stilled looking at his mother surprised.

“Uh, no, I didn’t mean like you should. Just, isn’t it a little difficult to share space when both of you in relationships? I can imagine it might cause tension.”

“Yeah, I guess it can be rough at times,” Sam smirked, because she had no idea how close she came to the truth.

“Besides, it doesn’t mean you’d have to exclude each-other from your lives. Still can go hunting together and, with all this modern technology, can help each-other doing research. And gather everyone for dinners like today.”

Sam thought about it, and the idea of living separately suddenly started to seem very appealing. He and Lucifer could do whatever if they had own place. They could watch only the movies they wanted, and no-one would browse questionable porn websites on Sam’s laptop. They could even have a dishwasher. The house itself could be somewhere nearby in Lebanon, in a ten to fifteen minutes drive, so they could come to the bunker any time they wanted.

And most of all, they could be as indecent as they wanted, and no one would say a word about it.

Then again, obtaining a house could prove to be a very difficult task. No one was going to give a mortgage to a dead guy and the literal devil, and no credit card fraud could be safely pulled for this amount of money. And what Jack would do? Leave with them? Stay with Dean and Castiel? Move between two places like a child of a divorced couple?

“I can see the appeal. I’ll think about it in my free time,” Sam smiled returning his attention to the dirty dishes in the sink.

***

There was a text message from Lucifer on Sam’s phone that asked him to carefully sneak into the library. The hunter was well aware he shouldn’t encourage it, whatever it was, but he went to find out what the archangel wanted nonetheless.

Lucifer stood by one of the bookshelves holding an old tome in his hand and looking amused, yet it didn’t look like he was really reading it. Instead, his eyes were on Dean and Castiel who were sitting at one of the tables in the farthest corner of the room. Judging by the angle, Dean most likely couldn’t see the archangel, but he doubted Castiel couldn’t sense his presence.

On the other hand, Castiel was busy looking at Dean, so his other senses might’ve been a little dulled at the moment. They weren’t doing anything per se, just sitting with the laptop, leaning into each-other, their shoulders touching.

“What are you even doing?” Sam whispered. He didn’t mean to be sneaky, but somehow it felt appropriate to be quiet.

“These two must slip at some point,” Lucifer shrugged. “And we’re going to pointedly walk on them. Or better yet, take pictures and stick them all over the place,” he added pulling out his cellphone.

Sam took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. “You know this is getting a little out of hand. And is a whole lot immature.”

“I know!” Lucifer agreed, yet judging by his intonation it sounded like he took Sam’s complain as a compliment. “But they started it!”

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He wondered how Lucifer could switch his modes between an old, serious and highly intellectual cosmic being into a six year old bratty child so fast, but here they were. “No, I don’t want to do this, it’s just...” he started to speak, yet trailed off as he noticed Castiel leaning closer to Dean and whispering something into his ear.

Sam had no idea what the angel said, as it was way too far away, but Dean almost shuddered when he heard it, mouthing a silent oh. Castiel then proceed to lean in further, starting to nibble on Dean’s neck with an expression on his face that made Sam want to blush, because holy shit, Castiel was supposed to be a pure, innocent angel.

And then, when Sam almost started to turn around to leave, because this was not something he wanted to continue witnessing, a most peculiar thing happened. Dean leaned away and shook his head, prompring Castiel to stop. He then said something to the angel and stood up from the chair, starting to walk towards the living quarters. It took only half a second before Castiel followed him there.

“Okay, that was weird,” Sam nodded. It looked like he was incorrect to blame his brother for inappropriate behavior.

“Looks like I won’t have my blackmail after all,” the archangel agreed seemingly rather upset at the development. “You wanna call it a day and snuggle on our new bed?” he asked hopefully.

There was a tone of innocence in the archangel's voice, even if Sam doubted his intentions were pure. Still, it made him feel warmer on the inside. “Sure thing,” he smiled.

***

Sam stretched in his chair, trying to wake his still sleepy muscles. He was searching the internet for strange occurrences, trying to find a new case, both because Dean was slowly starting to become restless, and because he himself wanted to get out and do something useful.

“Anything?” his older brother approached, offering him a mug of freshly brewed coffee that smelled way too good to refuse.

“Not yet, but I just started,” Sam replied accepting the drink.

Dean settled down in the chair on the opposite side from his younger brother, his hands wrapped around his own mug. He looked a little unsure, as if he wanted to tell something, but wasn’t sure how.

“Is everything alright?” Sam asked him, trying to help start the conversation.

Dean shrugged, then he leant closer, placing his elbows onto the table. “Did you notice mom is acting weird?” he asked after a moment of silence.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Weird like?” he inquired, worried there could've been something supernatural happening to her. Or that, perhaps, there were some side effects of her being brainwashed by the British Men of Letters.

“Don’t know, like she’s hiding something? Did she say anything unusual to you?”

Leaning into his chair, Sam frowned. He remembered them talking after she returned from the hunting trip, and how unsure she sounded. But he talked to her after that, and nothing seemed out of ordinary. Yet, the younger Winchester wasn’t sure he could bring their last night’s conversation up just yet, because he suspected Dean wouldn’t particularly like the content of it.

“No, sorry,” he shook his head. “We had some small talk, but nothing unusual.”

Dean looked at him a little skeptical, but nodded nonetheless. “Ok then, maybe just my imagination. Will go check on our supplies in the car,” he added and stood up from his spot, starting to walk away. “Call me if you find something.”

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Sam rubbed his face. Absently, he wondered how Dean would react if he proposed the idea of moving out, whatever or not his brother would support it. Of course, the last time it happened Dean was mad, but it wouldn’t be like the last time. He wasn’t going to completely cut his family off, in fact, he was planning to stay as active of a hunter as it was only possible.

Sam returned his attention to the screen of his computer, staring at it for what seemed like hours, before his fingers finally reached the keyboard. He planned to continue his search for monsters, but he found himself opening a local real estate websites instead, scrolling through the rows and rows of images with neatly looking houses.

His cheeks started to burn a little, and his heart picked its rate as he was opening the ones he liked, checking the floorplans and already imagining what they could use each room for.

They both would need a large library room, and a room where they could stash all of the Lucifer’s trinkets. Even if one of the archangel’s forms looked like a giant snake, he was more of a dragon in spirit and liked to hoard things. Here, at the bunker, he practically snached the ownership of their poorly classified artifact collection, starting to go through each of them and reorganize their order. He also added a few new ones and, Sam was sure, removed a few different ones.

Dean was trying to complain about it, but even he gave up eventually.

There was also another problem with the house. No matter what kind of protection spells they were going to place around it, it wasn’t going to be as strong as what they had here. Even Lucifer couldn’t explain what exactly was powering the bunker and all its magical protection, but it was practically impenetrable. They needed this security, because a lot of supernatural creatures would want to go after the archangel who was still not at full power.

“Whatcha doing, love?” came Lucifer’s voice, so close the hunter could've sworn the the archangel’s lips brushed the shell of his ear.

Sam almost jumped from the unexpectancy of it. Out of habit, he slammed the laptop shut, but it only prompted a soft shuckle out of his lover, his chest coming to rest against Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh, come on, I saw it,” Lucifer hummed in amusement. “Wanna talk about it?”

Sam took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. Lucifer didn't sound upset or disapproving, and it was a good sign. “It’s just a thought. Not even a plan, or anything,” Sam said leaning into the touch, his head landing onto the archangel’s offered shoulder. “And you shouldn’t sneak like that, it’s rude.”

“I wasn’t sneaking,” Lucifer replied softly. “You were just really into your little house search.”

Sam felt a hand running down his spine and felt himself relaxing, caring little at this point about anyone walking on them. This level of intimacy wasn’t shameful or indecent, and Sam was just so tired of hearing otherwise. “I was just wondering if we could have a place to ourselves. To do whatever we want anywhere we want?”

“I dunno, I’ve never stopped doing whatever I want on Dean’s accord. And aren’t going to,” the archangel replied pressing his lips against Sam’s cheek and the hunter could feel a smirk through the prickle of stubble. “But if you want a house, I can get us a house.”

“Really?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“Mmm. I’ve never thought about my wealth in human standards, but I’m pretty sure if I sell even a tiniest part of what I owe it’s gonna be enough money.”

“And what about living in a house? I mean, doesn’t it sound like too... ordinary to you?”

Lucifer took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, the cool touch of it tingling Sam’s skin. “It wouldn't be my first choice, no, but I can humor you for the next half a century or so,” he replied and Sam tried his best not to think about the implications of what Lucifer meant by giving timetables. “Besides, I have wings and we can go someplace else any time we want. In fact, it’s getting kinda tiresome needing to walk outside the building if I want to go anywhere.”

“Oh, you don’t say!” Sam scoffed. “Needing to walk such a great distance! What an inconvenience! Exercise, Luce, you kinda need it,” he pointed out, half turning and giving the archangel’s tummy a pinch.

Sam felt a smirk widening against his cheek and realized what he walked into before Lucifer had time to reply. “Oh, you think we need more exercise?” he asked, his voice dropping low.

“Not now,” Sam shook his head and closed his eyes, doing his best not to be affected by his lover’s intonation and closiness. “Really need to find a hunt, otherwise Dean will go insane or something.”

“Fine, be a boring little human,” Lucifer nodded giving his shoulder a pat. “And about the other thing. I’ll do it. For you. But is it really what you want? Think about it.”

With that Lucifer left him too. Sam stared at the empty corner of the room for a moment, pondering what the archangel meant. Unintentionally, his gaze slit towards the surface of the table, where he and Dean carved their initials. His hand reached out seemingly without his intent, fingers running over the four letters and suddenly he wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore.

***

There were several articles on strange deaths in small suburban town of Colorado. Sam was ready to call Dean to share his findings, when his brother practically stomped into the room. He was followed by Mary who looked a little tired.

“Family meeting!” Dean announced taking a seat on the opposite side from Sam. “Have you heard about it? Mom wants to get her own place and move out,” he announced, turning to look at their mother, who also settled down on one of the chairs.

That surprised Sam at first, but then everything suddenly made more sense. Mary was asking him if Sam wanted own house because she wanted a second opinion. It was possible she‘d been thinking about it for some time now, but was unsure how to bring it up.

“No, I haven't,” Sam replied. “But what’s the problem?”

Sam meant the question for Dean, because he didn’t see an issue with their mother deciding what to do with her own life, and it wasn’t Dean’s place to complain. Yet, it was Mary who replied instead.

“I don’t mind living with you. I’m even happy to be close to you. But you’re two grown man with your own lives, and I’m just in your way.”

Dean threw his hands up, as if it explained everything, and Sam understood that it maybe did. “So, that was why you were giving me and Lucifer hard time recently?” he asked realizing Dean might’ve had suspicions about their mother’s desire to leave for a while too. “Were you worried public display of affection is the reason for it?”

“What do you mean?” Mary inquired confused moving her eyes from Dean to Sam and back.

“Uh, just that they have no shame, that’s all,” Dean hurried to explain. “And I tried to point it out. A few times.”

This was Sam’s turn to throw his hands up, giving them a biggest frown he could muster. “Are they?” he asked addressing his mother. “Pushing you away, I mean.”

“What? No!” she shook her head. “I mean, it was a little strange at first, but looking past some... minor oddities, I think you all are kinda cute,” she smiled warmly.

“Ok,” Dean nodded thoughtfully, then repeated it again tapping the surface of the table a few times and standing up. “A bigger family meeting then, because I’m not sure I can survive repeating what I want to say twice,” he announced and walked out the library, starting to call the rest of bunker’s inhabitants.

Ten minutes later everyone were gathered around the table. Sam wasn’t sure how Dean pulled it off so fast, or how he was able to convince Lucifer to do anything, but here they were, watching him pace around the library nervously, as if he was preparing to give an important speech.

“Ok, I’m saying it once, and never repeating it,” Dean started with a nod. “First of all, you know I can’t hold anyone here, so if you want to leave, it’s your choice, but...” he paused licking his lips and looking very uncomfortable. “You are my family, all of you. Dammit, even you, you piece of... you know what,” he nodded at the archangel. “And with out lifestyle, I can lose any of you at any moment. And that is why I really want to spend as much time together as possible.”

With that he quieted down and looked away. Everyone remained silent, and when Sam looked around he saw their expressions differ from confused to thoughtful. His mother sat with her back turned to Sam, but he noted her reaching out to her face and could guess she was wiping a tear. He could hardly blame her, because he himself teared up a little at his brother’s words. Even Lucifer didn’t say anything snarky in reply, only sat quietly next Sam with a tiniest of smirks on his face.

It was also the moment he understood he couldn’t imagine the two of them living in a house like a normal couple, because nothing about them was normal. About ten years ago Sam would do anything for a chance of normalcy, but every part of him refused it now. He’d spent a long time learning how to accept himself for what he was, and not only he’d accepted own weirdness, he’d learned to love himself. He didn't want to give it up.

No, he didn’t want a house, he didn’t want a picket fence and a dog that was visible. And most of all, he didn’t want to leave his brother's side, even if it meant making personal sacrifices.

“Ok, I’m done,” Dean exhaled. “Now, let’s never talk about it again.”

***

_One month later..._

Where Dean dug out the couch, and how he managed to drag it all the way to the library was beyond Sam’s understanding. It didn’t look new, but it was in a very good shape, dark brown, with some parts of upholstery made of leather. It was also comfortable and large, big enough to fit all of them, together with Jack’s ever growing hellhound Dip.

They had to move one of the two tables out of the way to find enough space, but it wasn’t like they were using both of them.

“No-one can say no to Star Trek!” Dean announced placing the DvD into the player. The library already had a large white screen and a projector, and connecting the two wasn’t all that difficult, and now they had a personal mini movie theater.

“Oh, a title I know,” Mary chuckled. She was already sitting on the couch, stretching her feet before herself, a bottle of beer in her hand.

“Yeah, only it’s a reboot. I prefer original myself, but this one has better action, explosions and all,” Dean grinned, moving to sit beside Castiel, wrapping his arm around the angel’s shoulders.

“I like this movie,” Jack grinned happily. He was sitting next to Mary, holding a giant bucket of popcorn. Across his lap, laid Dip. Sam couldn’t see the hellhound, but he could hear the quiet jingle of the bell on his collar every time he was moving his head.

“Not enough blood,” Lucifer announced. Sam couldn’t see his expression, because his back was pressed to the archangel’s chest, as the hunter was nested between his legs. To tell the truth, Sam would’ve preferred it to be the other way around, simply because he was taller and would have more space for his legs, but Lucifer was rather comfortable to lean on, so he wasn’t complaining.

“Cut it, you like action flicks almost as much as Dean,” Sam hummed before taking a sip from his own bottle of beer.

Lucifer didn’t reply, either because he agreed, or because the movie was starting and everyone went quiet.

Dean was right, it was nice to spend time together. Perhaps, they were still fighting monsters on a regular basis, perhaps, there was another end of the world looming over the horizon that they didn’t know about, but for now, they had this. Grinning happily to himself, Sam settled for a quiet evening at home and snuggled closer to his archangel. And, most importantly, no-one minded their closeness.


End file.
